Golf is an extremely popular game. There have been numerous games developed which “simulate” the game of golf, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,967 to Murphy et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,218 to LaRocca.
SUMMARY OF TEE INVENTION
According to the present invention there is provided a game to be played by a golf foursome during a round of golf. The game includes instructions outlining a number of golf contests, intended to make the round of golf more entertaining, in the form of skills, challenges, or scoring options. The instructions instruct the players to compete in golf pairings and randomly select one of the golf contests prior to beginning each golf hole.